


Допуск на пятый уровень

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в отдаленном будущем, спустя двадцать с лишним лет после победы Гарри Поттера над Волдемортом.<br/>Молодой специалист Патрик Рэйли приходит на работу в Институт магловедения - самое престижное и влиятельное место в магической Британии. Он мечтает сделать блестящую карьеру, но вместо этого наталкивается на некие темные тайны. Распутывая этот клубок, Патрик однажды встречается с самим министром магии Гарри Поттером - и понимает, что еще далеко не все тайны ему известны...</p><p>АУ, дарк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Допуск на пятый уровень

_Июнь-сентябрь 202... года_

Стальные двери лифта с легким шипением распахнулись, и Патрик Рэйли сразу почувствовал запах свежесваренного кофе. Он неуверенно остановился. Зайти выпить чашечку? Или отправиться прямиком домой? Со вчерашнего ужина еще осталась отбивная...  
Людей в просторном холле Института, вымощенном черными и белыми плитками, было больше обычного. Несколько человек о чем-то беседовали, рассевшись в креслах под раскидистой пальмой. Протиснувшись мимо Патрика, в лифт вошла полная светловолосая ведьма с горой папок в руках.  
Заходящее солнце сквозь стеклянную дверь заливало холл потоками света, так что Патрик даже зажмурился. Он никогда не уходил с работы так рано. Как правило, когда он покидал свой отдел, снаружи уже было совсем темно — только луна, звезды да дорожка фонарей.  
За его спиной белокурая ведьма сказала:  
— Второй уровень.  
— Предъявите допуск, пожалуйста, — ответил мелодичный женский голос.  
Послышался щелчок карточки. Затем лифт закрылся и поехал вверх.  
Патрик уже почти принял решение — быстро забежать домой, принять душ, переодеться, а потом встретиться где-нибудь с Летти и поужинать вместе. В кои-то веки свободный вечер… Но тут же он заметил нечто, разрушившее все его планы.  
У ряда каминов с левой стороны холла не было ни души, хотя обычно там выстраивалась небольшая очередь. Мерцающие зеленые сигналы, обозначающие, что камины свободны, погасли. Значит, сеть опять отключили... Все из-за этих идиотов!  
Мимо Патрика неспешно двигалась ведьма в рабочей мантии уборщицы. Она руководила действиями трех или четырех щеток, протиравших и без того безупречно чистый пол. Патрик обратился к ней:  
— Что, до сих пор митингуют?  
Она кивнула.  
— Управы на них нет! Сама не знаю, когда домой попаду. Аппарировать-то можно только за воротами, а там эти... Говорят, с утра вызывали патрульных, было столкновение. Но пока разогнать не удалось. Хвала Мерлину, хоть зажигательные бомбы перестали бросать. Теперь только листовки — вся территория ими засыпана, замучаешься убирать.  
Патрик почувствовал, что хорошее настроение улетучивается, как дым. Стоило ли так торопиться? Все равно единственное, что теперь остается, — отправиться в свою квартирку, разогреть готовую еду, а потом валяться на диване с книгой. Тоска!  
Впрочем, ему-то жаловаться не на что. А вот как будут добираться домой люди с других уровней, которые не живут на территории Института, — одному Мерлину известно. Даже на метле не полетишь — не выпустит защитный купол. Остается только ждать, пока подкрепление из Департамента магического правопорядка разгонит, наконец, демонстрантов.  
Уже никуда не торопясь, он вышел на улицу, посмотрел в сторону ворот. За высокой белой стеной, окружавшей Институт, митингующих было не разглядеть. Слышался только неясный шум голосов, выкрикивавших какие-то лозунги. Ведущая к воротам аллея была засыпана листками бумаги. От нечего делать Патрик подобрал один и принялся читать.  
«ИНСТИТУТ МАГЛОВЕДЕНИЯ ЗАХВАТИЛ ВЛАСТЬ В МАГИЧЕСКОЙ БРИТАНИИ! — кричали крупные черные буквы. — Большинство высших должностей в Министерстве занято выходцами из Института...».  
Дальше шел перечень глав департаментов, отделов и комитетов Министерства, которые в свое время были работниками Института. Заодно в перечень затесались несколько крупных предпринимателей и даже почему-то две звезды эстрады.  
«Это подготовка к тому, чтобы нарушить Статут о секретности и окончательно продать нас маглам! — надрывалась листовка. — Чистокровные волшебники, не дайте себя обмануть! Оставьте работу в Институте! Бойкотируйте требования вашего начальства — маглолюбов и грязнокровок!»  
И так далее, в том же духе.  
Патрик смял листок и бросил его в ближайшую урну. Та довольно чавкнула.  
Интересно, рассуждал Патрик, что они себе думают, сочиняя подобные листовки? Сплошной бред! Если даже кто-то и сделает выводы, то явно не те, к каким стремились агитаторы. Все и так знают, что Институт магловедения — лучший из возможных трамплинов для карьерного роста, будь то в Министерстве или в бизнесе. Кто же добровольно откажется от такой возможности? Тем более, если даже противники это подтверждают...  
Но все-таки за стеной собралась недружелюбно настроенная толпа, и это была реальность, с которой нельзя не считаться. Как бы ни были глупы «новые темные», все же сторонников у них немало, и это серьезная сила. В последние пару лет царило затишье, но сейчас опять началось: убийства маглорожденных, нападения на ученых-магловедов...  
Не то чтобы Патрик боялся, но иногда ему становилось не по себе. Он сам был полукровкой, а значит, еще одним объектом ненависти маглофобов. Отчасти поэтому он так и стремился в свое время в Институт. Здесь почти все были такие же, как он. С чего авторы листовок взяли, что в Институте много чистокровных, — загадка.  
Постояв немного у входа, Патрик решил вернуться обратно. Все равно дома делать нечего. Лучше пойти еще поработать или по магонету полазать, что ли...  
Но едва войдя в холл, такой приятно прохладный после жаркого вечера, он тут же нос к носу столкнулся со Стивом. 

***  
— О-о! — приветствовал его Патрик. — Какие люди! Небожители среди нас! Не спеши так, наружу все равно не выйти.  
— У меня личный портключ, — спокойно ответил Стив.  
— Ах, ну да, я бы мог догадаться... Но все равно, может, задержишься чуть-чуть? Так давно не виделись, пойдем хотя бы выпьем кофе.  
— Давай, — согласился тот.  
Вдвоем они вошли в институтское кафе и устроились за столиком у окна. Стив заказал себе двойной эспрессо, Патрик — латте и пирожное.  
Всего полгода назад Стив был его коллегой и одним из немногих на четвертом уровне, кого Патрик Рэйли мог искренне назвать другом. Но с тех пор приятель разительно переменился. Стал одеваться не у мадам Малкин, а у личного портного, купил в кредит большой красивый дом недалеко от Норфолка, успел съездить на сафари в Африку, а сейчас просто-таки излучал ауру успеха и уверенности в себе.  
В глубине души Патрик ему даже немного завидовал. Но не слишком, поскольку надеялся рано или поздно стать таким же. А пока, чтобы скрыть неловкость, он заговорил о «новых темных»:  
— Не понимаю, откуда в людях столько ненависти…  
— Не обращай внимания, — Стив неторопливо размешивал сахар в кофе. — От того, что кучка кретинов вопит за стеной, Институту ни холодно, ни жарко. Они просто нам завидуют. У этой голи перекатной хватает ума разве что на торговлю подержанными метлами.  
— К сожалению, ума у них хватает и на то, чтобы прорываться в Институт по каминной сети. Теперь ее отключили, и вообще никуда не выйти!  
— Кстати, куда ты так рано сегодня собрался?  
— Да просто хотел прогуляться. Мы закончили проект с Rainbow Solutions — ты должен его помнить, вместе же начинали.  
— Конечно, — Стив оживился. — И как?  
— Не особенно. У них прекрасные наработки по расшифровке спутниковых снимков. Мы сумели все же предложить пару вариантов, как обезопасить магические объекты, но это на год-два, не дольше. Если так дальше пойдет, то даже не знаю, что мы сможем противопоставить...  
— Глупости, — Стив зевнул и уставился в окно. — Придумаете что-нибудь.  
— Ну, с Bellona Technologies так ведь и не удалось ничего придумать. Помнишь их?  
— Конечно. Восемь месяцев работы — и полный ноль результатов. Дик тогда был в ярости!  
— Кстати, — Патрик внезапно кое-что вспомнил, — а ведь проблема решилась сама собой. Я на Рождество навещал родителей и слышал по телевизору, что компанию Bellona кто-то перекупил. Вроде бы она вскоре разорилась, и программные продукты так и не были запущены в производство.  
— Бывает. Магловские компании вечно разоряются.  
— А ты разве не знал о судьбе Bellona? Ведь пятый уровень отслеживает все магловские технологии, которые представляют угрозу.  
— Я там занимаюсь немного другими вещами...  
— Какими?  
Стив снисходительно улыбнулся Патрику, как маленькому ребенку.  
— Не могу рассказать. Сам ведь понимаешь...  
— Да, конечно. Извини.  
Патрик, разумеется, знал, что в Институте считалось дурным тоном спрашивать, кто над чем работает. Но все же друг, как-никак, мог бы и поделиться.  
Ему стало немного обидно.  
— А что, — высказал он вдруг пришедшую в голову мысль, — если это наши и перекупили Bellona? Чего проще — вместо того, чтобы возиться с защитой от них, просто приобрести, а потом разорить.  
— Да ну, глупости, — ответил Стив без всякого интереса.  
— Думаешь, такое невозможно?  
— Вот в Министерстве кому-то делать нечего, только скупать магловские фирмы…  
Дальше разговор не клеился, и Стив вскоре ушел. Патрик с легкой завистью посмотрел ему вслед. Как было бы здорово так же небрежно вынуть из кармана личный портключ, взмахнуть рукой и исчезнуть! А ты сиди в Институте, как приклеенный...  
Допив кофе и доев пирожное, он побрел обратно к лифту. Там вставил в прорезь карточку с допуском на четвертый уровень и через две минуты уже усаживался за родной, такой привычный стол. На его возвращение никто не обратил внимания — все были погружены в работу. 

***  
Мурлыкая себе под нос популярную мелодию и отхлебывая кофе, Патрик вспоминал, как только-только появился в отделе. Три года прошло, а кажется, что всего пара дней.  
Тогда он был совсем еще мальчишка. Трясся от страха — смешно даже вспомнить! Но были причины: не каждый день свежеиспеченного выпускника колледжа магловедения берут сразу на четвертый уровень. Патрик и на второй-то не надеялся попасть. Был уверен, что это какая-то ошибка, что не пройдет и нескольких часов, как его выгонят с позором. Наверняка там все такие серьезные, взрослые, знающие — а он кто?  
Но четвертый уровень оказался совсем не таким, как его себе представлял Патрик. Не было ни мрачных кабинетов, ни убеленных сединами старцев-профессоров. Вместо этого был большой рабочий зал, разделенный перегородками на секции, просторные лаборатории, кофейные машины в коридорах, вечно переполненная курилка, шум, гам, смех... Здесь работали сверстники Патрика. Некоторых он знал еще по Хогвартсу, а старше тридцати вообще никого не было, кроме руководителя уровня.  
С ним Патрик познакомился лишь через два дня после начала работы — Ричард Мэлони был в командировке. Но, вернувшись, сразу вызвал к себе нового сотрудника. Патрик поначалу слегка напрягся, когда коллега Люси, заглянув к нему в секцию, бросила мимоходом:  
— Тебя Дик вызывает, зайди к нему.  
Сразу бросило в пот. Но потом Патрик вспомнил рассказы коллег — дескать, Мэлони нормальный парень, — и чуть-чуть расслабился. Хотя сердце все равно стучало быстрее обычного, когда он направлялся к стеклянной двери в дальнем конце рабочего зала.  
Ричард Мэлони оказался симпатичным волшебником средних лет, с короткой аккуратной бородкой и серьгой в левом ухе. Он тут же поднялся навстречу Рэйли и протянул руку.  
— Здравствуйте, Патрик. Очень рад с вами познакомиться. Садитесь.  
Патрик осторожно присел на краешек стула. Окно в кабинете было открыто настежь, ветер шевелил бумаги.  
Мэлони, видно, сам только что пришел. Еще даже не успел включить свой _маком_ — магический компьютер. Модель у него была самая новая: тонкий, как лист бумаги, монитор плавал в воздухе в трех дюймах над поверхностью стола, а системный блок, прозрачный, словно аквариум, в ответ на прикосновение палочки включился тихо и почти бесшумно.  
— Приветствую вас, — пропел высокий женский голос.  
Мэлони сел в кресло и повернулся к Патрику.  
— Ну, как вам у нас нравится? Как работа, не слишком сложная? В общежитии устроились?  
— Да. Все в порядке, спасибо.  
Общежитие находилось на территории Института. Патрик ожидал увидеть там что-то вроде хогвартских спален, но был приятно удивлен. В его распоряжении оказалась пусть небольшая, но отдельная, уютно обставленная квартирка с видом на морской залив. Патрик там почти ничего не менял, только стены перекрасил в привычные гриффиндорские цвета, да еще повесил плакат «Пушек Педдл». Он обожал эту игру, а рядом с общежитием было квиддичное поле — все под боком, тренируйся сколько угодно.  
— Вы ведь жили раньше с тетей и дядей? — спросил Мэлони.  
Видно, уже успел прочесть резюме, которое Патрик подавал при приеме на работу.  
— Да. Видите ли...  
— Магонет подключен. В вашем ящике сто шестнадцать новых сообщений, — произнес голос.  
— Вы не обидитесь, если я буду одновременно смотреть почту?  
— Нет, конечно. Так вот, мои родители погибли во время теракта во Второй Войне, и я...  
Патрик не любил об этом вспоминать. Он был сиротой, и в Хогвартсе его иной раз поддразнивали — ты, мол, совсем, как Гарри Поттер. На самом деле дядя и тетя Патрика ничем не напоминали родственников всемирно известного героя. Они не обижали племянника, не запирали его в темный чулан и вообще были неплохими людьми, хотя и скучноватыми. Но Патрик предпочел бы, чтобы родители были живы.  
— Простите, — сказал Мэлони. — Давайте не будем об этом. Так в общежитии вам удобно? Может, вы предпочли бы остаться с родными?  
— Нет, мне там как раз лучше. Просто...  
Патрик опять замялся, но Мэлони понял его без слов.  
— Конечно, конечно. Вы молоды, вам хочется самостоятельности, чтобы никому не отчитываться, куда идешь и когда возвращаешься.  
«И с кем», — подумал Патрик и покраснел, вспомнив о Летти.  
— Вот именно, сэр, — сказал он вслух. — А снять квартиру при нынешних ценах...  
— Почти невозможно, да. Но, вы, наверное, заметили, что в общежитии живут не только те сотрудники, кому некуда податься?  
— Да, я уже понял, что так многие делают. А почему?  
— Причуды начальства, — засмеялся Мэлони. — Понимаете, Старик… то есть, я, конечно, хотел сказать: наш директор, Артур Уизли… считает, что совместное проживание сплачивает коллектив. Насколько мне известно, до победы в Войне семья Уизли жила небогато. Должно быть, это воспоминания о тех временах. Но, кстати, в этом есть и рациональное зерно. Видите ли, Патрик... Не возражаете, если я закурю?  
Мэлони взмахом палочки подозвал к себе пепельницу и зажег сигарету. По комнате поплыл тонкий дымок с вишневым ароматом.  
— У нас, как вы знаете, свободный график работы. Мы все здесь творческие люди, а не бюрократы из Министерства. Никто не станет контролировать, когда вы уходите и когда приходите. Можете работать хоть по ночам, если удобно. Между прочим, многие так и делают. Но работы, не буду скрывать, очень много. Иной раз приходится сутками пропадать в лаборатории. Так что жить в общежитии совсем неплохо — все под боком, не надо никуда аппарировать... Кстати, вас не пугает такой объем заданий?  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Патрик. — То есть, конечно, надо еще многому научиться. Но я работы не боюсь!  
— Да-да, — кивнул Мэлони. — Я знаю, что вы закончили колледж с отличием. Преподаватели характеризовали вас как трудолюбивого и старательного студента. Но все равно не каждого выпускника берут сразу на четвертый уровень.  
— Я понимаю, сэр. Для меня это большая честь.  
— Именно поэтому вы должны быть готовы как следует потрудиться. На личную жизнь останется не так много времени... У вас есть девушка?  
Патрик смутился.  
— Вообще-то, да.  
— Отлично. Но мой вам совет — не торопитесь с женитьбой. Здесь это не очень приветствуется, между нами говоря. Начальство считает: пока сотрудник молод, он должен показать, на что способен. А семья отвлекает от карьеры. У нас на четвертом уровне, кажется, еще никто не женат, кроме меня. Вот поработаете пару лет, дорастете до руководителя проектной группы, а там и пятый уровень не за горами... Тогда можно будет подумать и о семье. А пока ваша задача — зарекомендовать себя. Я вас не очень напугал?  
Патрик торопливо сказал:  
— Нет, что вы! Я и сам понимаю, что сейчас главное — работа.  
Мэлони тем временем вернулся к списку писем.  
— Опять спам... С чего они взяли, что мне нужен портключ до Испании со скидкой? Меня куда больше устроил бы Сан-Франциско. Я ведь американец — вы не знали? После Сэйлемской школы магии поступил на Высшие курсы трансфигурации в Лондоне, потом женился на англичанке. С тех пор и живу здесь. Полукровка. Вы тоже, кажется?  
Патрик кивнул.  
— А моя жена — магла, — Мэлони указал на колдографию у себя на столе. С нее Патрику улыбалась красивая молодая женщина с темными волосами. За плечи она обнимала двух мальчиков.  
— Она врач-психиатр, заведует небольшой частной клиникой в пригороде Лондона. Может, когда-нибудь я вас познакомлю... Жена, правда, не часто у нас бывает. Недолюбливает магию, считает ее антинаучной, — Мэлони рассмеялся. — Она, конечно, видела, как я колдую, но до сих пор считает, что это все фокусы.  
Патрик осторожно улыбнулся.  
— Какие у вас симпатичные дети, — сказал он. — Учатся в Америке?  
— Нет. То есть, младший пока не ходит в школу, а старший в этом году поступил на первый курс Хогвартса. Попал в Слизерин.  
Патрик мысленно прикинул кое-что в уме.  
— А ему там не тяжело? Я имею в виду, что он же «четвертинка». А в Слизерине учатся в основном чистокровные студенты, и у некоторых все еще есть предрассудки...  
Он испугался, что сказал лишнее, и умолк. Но Мэлони ничуть не обиделся.  
— Вы правы, — сказал он со вздохом. — Есть некоторые проблемы. Но Рэй справится, он мальчик с характером. Нам, американцам, все равно не понять этого до конца. У нас давно уже никто не обращает внимания на чистоту крови. А здесь, в Британии, несмотря на все усилия Министерства...  
Относительно усилий Министерства у Патрика были большие сомнения. Он еще по Хогвартсу помнил уроки граждановедения, которые вел преподаватель истории магии, профессор Биннс. Тоскливые, как осенний дождь, лекции, где бесконечно талдычили о том, что все люди, будь то маглы или волшебники, равны, и все такое прочее. Даже самые преданные сторонники равенства после таких уроков могли его возненавидеть. Впрочем, Биннса мало кто слушал.  
Интересно на граждановедении было лишь пару раз, когда на уроки приходили герои последней войны. А однажды был сам министр Поттер, победитель Волдеморта. Говорят, это было нечто потрясающее. Но Патрик на той лекции не был — валялся в больничном крыле после травмы на квиддичном матче. Ужас до чего было обидно!  
— В общем, — заключил Мэлони, поворачиваясь к Патрику, — все это неважно. Еще раз хочу сказать, как я рад, что вы будете работать у нас. Я уверен, что вы справитесь. Удачи!  
Он поднялся. Патрик тоже встал. Они с Мэлони пожали друг другу руки, и Патрик вышел из кабинета окрыленным. Будущее представлялось ему в самых радужных красках. 

***  
Лишь проработав на четвертом уровне несколько месяцев, Патрик понял, что не все так гладко, как казалось поначалу.  
Работы и впрямь было невпроворот. Разные отделы уровня занимались изучением магловских открытий в прорывных сферах: IT, генной инженерии, робототехнике... «Компьютерщиков», к которым относился и Рэйли, интересовали прежде всего магловские средства слежения, обнаружения и идентификации объектов, а также охранные и биометрические системы — и еще тысяча таких же вопросов.  
Всем известно, что с каждым годом магловская техника становится все изощреннее. Например, маглоотталкивающие чары, чье действие основано на обработке зрительной информации в человеческом мозгу, не действуют на скрытые камеры и спутниковую фотографию. Электронный глаз невозможно обмануть. А это значило, что магический мир постоянно балансировал на грани раскрытия.  
Вдобавок в присутствии волшебников сложная магловская техника, включая компьютеры и сотовые телефоны, дает помехи. Поэтому, чтобы незаметно смешаться с маглами, уже недостаточно надеть пиджак и галстук. Требовалось еще пить зелья, понижающие уровень магии, или носить экранирующие амулеты, но и это не всегда спасало.  
Институт магловедения был занят тем, что разрабатывал все новые и новые способы защиты от маглов. А для этого нужно было досконально знать магловские технологии. Неудивительно, что сотрудники четвертого уровня иной раз неделями не покидали лабораторий, даже спали прямо там на раскладушках или подвешенных в воздухе гамаках.  
Уже через год у Патрика от постоянного недосыпания начались головные боли. А начальство требовало результатов — быстрее, быстрее, быстрее... Очень скоро Патрик понял, что Ричард Мэлони вовсе не такой мягкий и добродушный человек, каким казался поначалу. Еще он узнал, что дружелюбные и веселые сотрудники на самом деле то и дело «стучат» на коллег, подсиживают друг друга ради должности руководителя проекта, норовят присвоить чужие результаты и готовы идти к успеху по головам. Так что пришлось научиться не откровенничать лишний раз.  
А еще над головой, как дамоклов меч, висела самая страшная угроза: «Если не справитесь, не сможете перейти на пятый уровень».  
Об этом уровне в Институте ходили легенды. Ведал он настолько секретными вопросами, что, поговаривали, даже сам директор Уизли не знал, чем занимаются тамошние его подчиненные. Впрочем, директор Уизли был в Институте фигурой чисто номинальной. Этот пожилой лысоватый волшебник иногда навещал отделы и старательно кивал, слушая, над чем сейчас идет работа. На научных конференциях он дремал в кресле, а все рабочее время, по слухам, посвящал составлению каталога штепселей. Дальше этого его знание магловской техники не простиралось. Как, впрочем, и магической — у Артура Уизли даже макома не было. Письма он по старинке писал от руки, чернилами на пергаменте, и отправлял совами.  
Зато говорили, что на пятом уровне часто бывает министр магии Гарри Поттер. Да и сами сотрудники пятого уровня надолго в Институте не задерживались. Уже через несколько лет они переходили на высшие должности во властных структурах. «Перепрыгнуть» оттуда прямо в заместители министра было совершенно реально.  
С прочими работниками Института, даже с бывшими коллегами, «небожители» общались мало — соображения секретности не позволяли. На пятый уровень стекалась информация со всего Института, результаты всех исследований. Но при этом работы там было заметно меньше, чем на остальных этажах. Сотрудники пятого уровня появлялись на службе обычно около полудня, а уходили уже часа в три-четыре. Солидные, уверенные в себе, владельцы дорогих домов и метел, посетители лучших ресторанов...  
В мечтах Патрик часто видел себя таким. Надоело жить на скромную зарплату четвертого уровня. Правда, он почти ничего не тратил — общежитие и обеды в институтской столовой стоили недорого, а на выходы «в свет» не было времени. Летти на это очень обижалась. Их редкие встречи, когда у Патрика вдруг выдавался выходной, теперь ограничивались прогулкой по Косому переулку и сексом в институтской квартирке.  
Летти любила полистать каталоги недвижимости, выбирая их будущий дом — непременно с большим садом, бассейном и площадкой для квиддича. Детям же нужно будет где-то играть. Вот переведут Патрика на пятый уровень...  
Все чаще она нетерпеливо спрашивала — когда же, когда?  
Патрик и сам мечтал об этом. Пару раз, после успешно выполненных проектов, даже подавал заявление на перевод. Но директор каждый раз отклонял его.  
— У тебя еще маловато опыта, — извиняющимся тоном объяснял Мэлони. — Вот поработаешь еще немного — и все будет.  
Коллеги посмеивались над наивностью Патрика.  
— Будет, будет… Когда из тебя здесь все соки выжмут! Тот же Стив десять лет оттрубил на четвертом. Так что, Пат, не спеши присматривать тепленькое местечко. Гляди лучше, как бы не завалить проект, а то еще переведут с понижением на третий или второй.  
Но Патрик был уверен, что у него все получится. 

***  
До сих пор у него и вправду не было неудач, если не считать компании Bellona.  
Кстати…  
Патрику вдруг захотелось покопаться в той истории. Все равно неожиданное свободное время надо как-то убить.  
В магонете никакой информации не обнаружилось. Но макомы были подключены и к магловской сети — для сотрудников Института это была жизненная необходимость.  
Найти в поисковике Bellona удалось быстро. Странная история, думал Патрик через час, просеяв больше сотни новостных страничек по теме. Была молодая, но перспективная компания, даже получила заказ от магловского министерства обороны... И вдруг основатели решили ее продать за смешные деньги. А новые собственники не справились с управлением. Ни один заказ не был выполнен, компания обанкротилась, куда делись коды для программных продуктов — неизвестно.  
Он попытался вспомнить другие магловские фирмы, с которыми за три года имел дело. А их было немало: Bentham Research Centre, iVent Inc, Midland Concepts... Принялся искать в новостях одну за другой — и чуть не окаменел от открывшейся картины.  
С тех пор Патрик принялся за дело всерьез. Поднял все старые материалы, все разработки, которыми занимался сам или вместе с коллегами. Искал данные о компаниях, их руководителях, сотрудниках.  
И раз за разом находил подтверждение своим подозрениям.  
Через пару месяцев у него была готовая картина.  
Из трех дюжин компаний, которые Патрик изучил, около половины сначала успешно шли в гору, привлекали новых инвесторов, а потом внезапно закрылись. Еще десяток фирм не расплатились по кредитам и обанкротились. Две переключились на разработку других продуктов, не представлявших опасности для магического сообщества, а в офисе одной произошел пожар, уничтоживший все дотла. Среди основателей и ведущих специалистов пятеро в разное время погибли в автокатастрофах, трое стали наркоманами и теперь проходили лечение, двое умерли от рака, один покончил с собой, еще одного застрелила жена, узнав о наличии любовницы...  
Патрик, разумеется, был молод и наивен. Но не настолько, чтобы думать, что все это — просто цепочка совпадений.  
Правда, что делать с полученными сведениями, он не знал.  
В начале сентября, в один из своих редких выходных, Патрик гулял по Косому переулку в ожидании, пока Летти закончит работу. Там он неожиданно столкнулся с Найджелом Таулером. Таулер тоже учился в Гриффиндоре, на два курса старше Рэйли, и одно время они вместе играли в квиддичной команде. После Хогвартса Найджел закончил школу авроров и теперь работал в Департаменте магического правопорядка.  
Таулер был рад встрече и предложил посидеть где-нибудь. В первом попавшемся пабе они заказали по кружке пива и уселись за столик у стены. Некоторое время болтали о бывших однокашниках — кто чем занимается, кто сколько зарабатывает, кто женился, а кто уже успел развестись.  
Потом Патрик, расслабившись от выпитого пива, решился заговорить о своем открытии. Собственно, об этом он думал, не переставая, с той минуты, как увидел Таулера.  
— Может быть, ты сможешь мне помочь? Есть одна темная история...  
Таулер сделал заинтересованное лицо, хотя, кажется, не очень искренне. Люди вечно думают, что раз ты аврор, то должен расследовать кражу их фамильного серебряного котла... Но чем дальше, тем Найджел становился серьезнее. Наконец он жестом прервал собеседника:  
— Ты прав, тут действительно пахнет паленым. Ты с кем-нибудь говорил об этом?  
— Ни с кем.  
— Правильно сделал. А файлы у тебя на рабочем или личном макоме?  
— Ни там, ни там. Только на внешнем носителе.  
— Тоже мудро. Ладно, давай я осторожно попробую разузнать, что и как, а потом свяжусь с тобой. Пришлю письмо под видом спама, в тексте будет упоминание какой-нибудь рыбы — это кодовое слово. Еще там будет адрес. А время отправления письма — время встречи, через день после сообщения.  
Прошло дня три, прежде чем Патрику пришел спам с зашифрованным посланием:  
«Отдых в Уэльсе, недорого! Магическая гостиница для семейных пар, уютные номера, домашняя кухня. Есть пруд с форелью. Обращаться: компания «Ламберт», Косой переулок, 11».  
Патрик аппарировал по указанному адресу, сказав на работе, что отправляется на свидание с Летти. Самое забавное, что в доме номер 11 действительно была туристическая фирма. Молодая ведьма-секретарша, не задавая лишних вопросов, провела Патрика в соседнюю комнату, где уже ждал Таулер.  
— Кажется, ты зацепил крупную рыбу, — взволнованно сказал он, едва Патрик закрыл за собой дверь. — Мы проверили сделки. За всеми стоят несколько странных компаний, зарегистрированных в офшорах. Их владельцы неизвестны, но мы подозреваем, что это «новые темные». Маглов они, сам понимаешь, не любят, а защиту от магловских технологий понимают очень просто. Нет разработок — нет проблемы. С помощью империо можно убедить кого угодно продать фирму или броситься под поезд в метро. А кто-то у вас на четвертом уровне сливает им информацию, причем в немалых количествах. В общем, дело серьезное. Я доложил Уизли, и он сказал, что берет расследование под свой контроль.  
У Патрика сильно заколотилось сердце. Кажется, он и вправду случайно наткнулся на верхушку айсберга. Если уж делом занялся сам Рональд Уизли — один из легендарных героев Второй Войны, глава аврората...  
— Мы постараемся обеспечить тебе защиту, — быстро говорил Таулер. — И еще — подай заявление о переводе на пятый уровень. В этот раз ваш старик Артур подпишет, его сын это лично гарантирует. Надо уводить тебя с четвертого, пока не поздно. Будь там осторожен, не болтай лишнего. Особенно опасайся Мэлони — мы подозреваем, что он и есть источник утечки.  
Патрик послушно кивнул.  
Ему было и тревожно, и хорошо одновременно. 

***  
Все следующие дни Патрик старательно избегал общения с коллегами и Мэлони. Впрочем, всем было не до него. Времена неспокойные — у Института опять собирались толпы, была даже попытка штурма, и территорию круглосуточно охранял аврорский наряд. Летти страшно нервничала, но все же понимала, что в Институте Патрику сейчас безопаснее. Он и сам чувствовал себя спокойнее в знакомых стенах.  
Заявление на перевод действительно вернулось с подписью Уизли, выведенной старомодными синими чернилами. Местами, если присмотреться, видны были даже царапины от пера. Патрик устроил коллегам «отвальную» в институтском кафе. Даже грустно было расставаться...  
Мэлони попрощался с ним очень тепло, долго хвалил талант и работоспособность Патрика, просил не забывать. Патрик старался лишний раз не смотреть в глаза начальнику — теперь уже бывшему, — а выйдя из кабинета, вытер испарину со лба.  
Приказ по Институту предписывал Рэйли явиться на новое рабочее место в следующий понедельник к одиннадцати утра. Вместе с ним прибыл конверт с карточкой — допуском на заветный пятый уровень.  
Без пяти одиннадцать Патрик стоял у лифта на своем этаже, крепко держа карточку. Руки отчего-то дрожали. Все его личное имущество уместилось в небольшой картонной коробке, которую он зажал под мышкой. Там были колдография Летти, чашка для кофе и любимая «мышка» в виде толстого лепрекона — если хозяин слишком быстро елозил ею по коврику, лепрекон недовольно морщился и бубнил: «А ну, помедленнее, у меня голова кружится! И на пузо так не дави!».  
Вот и все...  
Начинается новая жизнь.  
На выходе из лифта на пятом уровне оказался почему-то не коридор, как на четвертом, а небольшая комната — что-то вроде прихожей, — с гладкими белыми стенами.  
— Проверка безопасности, — сказал женский голос. — Назовите ваши имя и фамилию.  
— Патрик Рэйли.  
— Положите все вещи в бокс.  
Перед Патриком в воздухе появился прозрачный ящик — такой же, в какой положено складывать вещи, проходя контроль в магопорту перед регистрацией на портключ. Он положил туда коробку, потом добавил ключи, кошелек — все, что было в карманах. Бокс исчез.  
— Палочку, пожалуйста, — сказал голос.  
Бокс для палочки был поменьше и потоньше.  
— Спасибо. Добро пожаловать на пятый уровень!  
Часть стены с шорохом отъехала в сторону.  
Дальше все было привычно и знакомо: коридор, рабочие комнаты за стеклянными стенами. Патрик испытал даже некоторое разочарование — он ожидал чего-то совсем необычного.  
По коридору шел Стив с толстой папкой в руках. Увидев Патрика, он обрадовался.  
— Наконец-то и ты к нам! Да еще так быстро. Ты же на четвертом всего-ничего пробыл? Ну, с повышением! С первой зарплаты, надеюсь, проставишься?  
Патрик неуверенно кивнул. Сказал со смешком, чтобы скрыть неловкость:  
— Ну, у вас тут и строгости. Все отобрали...  
— Такие правила. Не переживай, вернут. Доставят прямо на рабочее место.  
— А где оно? Куда мне идти-то?  
— Сейчас все скажут. Но ты не спеши. Сначала еще надо пройти собеседование, тесты всякие, проверки — на профпригодность, психологическую устойчивость, и все такое прочее... Ладно, извини, мне пора.  
Еще и тесты? Патрик заволновался. А что, если он их не пройдет? Придется с позором возвращаться на четвертый уровень.  
Да нет, не может быть, приказ-то уже подписан…  
Из размышлений его вырвала молодая ведьма.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Рэйли, — сказала она. — Рады приветствовать вас на пятом уровне. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.  
Проведя Патрика по длинному коридору, она остановилась у кабинета без таблички. Перегородка и дверь, отделявшие его от коридора, были стеклянными, но с затемнением, так что разглядеть, кто внутри, было невозможно.  
— Вас ожидают, — сказала ведьма и ушла.  
Патрик сглотнул, повернул дверную ручку...  
И оторопел. 

***  
В кабинете было большое, во всю стену, окно, выходившее на главный вход Института. Отсюда можно было разглядеть и парк, засыпанный желтыми осенними листьями, и стену вокруг территории, и баррикады у входа. На баррикадах что-то подожгли, и над ними поднимался густой черный дым. Над стеной дым резко изгибался, словно отрезанный невидимым ножом, — там проходила граница защитных заклятий.  
А за большим столом у окна сидели двое, чьи лица Патрик так часто видел в газетах.  
Гарри Поттер, министр магии. И Рональд Уизли.  
Поттер в жизни казался старше, чем на колдографиях. Вблизи, в ясном дневном свете, были четко видны синяки под глазами, легкая припухлость, словно воспаление, вокруг шрама и уже довольно заметный второй подбородок.  
Поттер поднялся навстречу Патрику, протянул руку:  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Рэйли.  
— Здравствуйте, господин министр.  
Рука так взмокла от волнения, что хоть о штаны вытирай.  
Пожатие Поттера было сильное и уверенное. Патрик машинально отметил, что пальцы у него опухшие — наверное, нелады с почками. Вон обручальное кольцо как врезается.  
Вслед за Поттером он обменялся рукопожатием с Уизли. Вблизи было видно, что глава аврората начинает лысеть, как и его отец. Рубашка на нем была расстегнута, галстук сдвинут набок.  
— Садитесь.  
Патрик сел, не чувствуя стула под собой.  
Поттер, устроившийся в кресле напротив, налил себе в стакан минеральной воды. Вопросительно глянул на Патрика. Тот отрицательно покачал головой, хотя во рту пересохло.  
— Я хотел поблагодарить вас, Рэйли. Вы действительно, сами того не ожидая, натолкнулись на крайне серьезные вещи и проделали большую работу.  
Голос у Поттера был глубокий и сильный, хорошо поставленный — видно, от привычки говорить на публику.  
— Институт магловедения, как вы знаете, играет важнейшую роль...  
Патрик изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться, но мысли прыгали, как блохи, не давая остановиться на какой-нибудь одной. А Поттер все говорил и говорил. Об ответственности, которая ждет Патрика на пятом уровне; о сложных заданиях; о том, что от него ожидают не меньшей самоотдачи и проницательности, чем на четвертом...  
Из всей речи Патрик смог вычленить только главное — ему предстоит стать глазами и ушами аврората на пятом уровне, потому что и здесь есть подозрение на утечки инсайдерской информации, несмотря на то, что отдел находится под личным контролем министра.  
Он попытался вставить пару слов — поблагодарить, поклясться, что справится, — но вклиниться не удавалось. А Рональд Уизли пару раз украдкой зевнул. Потом он спросил Патрика о Гриффиндоре — что там сейчас, как квиддичная команда...  
Патрик постепенно расслабился. В конце концов, что такого? Ну, министр магии. Ну, главный аврор. Ну, герои войны. Обычные люди, нормальные, такие же, как все.  
Интересно, Поттер всегда принимает в этом кабинете, когда приезжает в отдел?  
Здесь, наверное, несколько комнат — вон в глубине кабинета приоткрытая дверь, за ней виднеется край шкафа с какими-то справочниками.  
За спиной скрипнула, поворачиваясь, дверная ручка.  
Патрик обернулся.  
И с огромным удивлением увидел, что пришел Мэлони. 

***  
Закрыв за собой дверь — отсюда, изнутри, она была прозрачной, и было отлично видно, как сотрудники ходят по коридору, а кто-то наливает себе кофе из автомата, — Мэлони улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Простите, милорд, я немного опоздал.  
— Ничего, — Поттер только махнул рукой. — Мы пока побеседовали с нашим юным другом.  
Уизли опять зевнул и скучающе уставился в окно.  
Патрик переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
Что происходит? Что здесь делает Мэлони? Он же главный подозреваемый... И что за странное обращение — «милорд»?!  
Бросив на Патрика мимолетный взгляд, Поттер взмахнул рукой. Просто взмахнул, даже не вынимая палочки. Но Патрик вдруг почувствовал, что к стулу его словно приковали невидимые цепи.  
Он дернулся, открыл рот.  
— Silencio, — равнодушно сказал Поттер.  
Мэлони, остановившись рядом со стулом, озабоченно разглядывал Рэйли.  
— Может, все-таки Obliviate? — спросил он, обращаясь к Поттеру. — Жалко его терять, мальчик неглупый.  
— Мальчик хороший, спору нет, — Уизли опять зевнул. — Но и тело у него неплохое. Ладно, что там тянуть. Сейчас и решим.  
Он вопросительно посмотрел на министра. Тот кивнул и налил себе еще минералки.  
— Люциус! — крикнул Уизли куда-то в пространство.  
Дверь в глубине кабинета приоткрылась.  
Патрик смотрел на вошедшего во все глаза. Тот был очень стар. Сквозь редкие седые волосы просвечивала кожа на голове, руки с искривленными артритом пальцами цепко держали палку. Мантия болталась на иссохшем теле, как на вешалке. Только взгляд был не старческий — жесткий, холодный. И лицо не слишком сильно изменилось.  
Патрик уже видел это лицо. Когда он только поступил в Хогвартс, везде висели плакаты с надписями «Разыскиваются...». На них были колдографии сторонников Волдеморта. Военных преступников.  
Через несколько лет плакаты сняли. Кого-то поймали, а кто-то сумел уйти от возмездия. Периодически в газетах писали, что аврорат напал на след того или другого. Но все безуспешно. Люциус Малфой, например, по одним слухам скрывался в Южной Америке, по другим — давно погиб.  
Тем не менее, перед Патриком сейчас стоял именно он.  
И Патрик Малфою явно не нравился.  
— Я же просил... — начал он.  
Поттер вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
— Люциус, бери, что дают, — сказал Уизли раздраженно. — Сил с тобой нет. Как баба прямо. То Белле новое тело чуть ли не из каталога моделей подбирали, то Цисси меняет уже пятое или шестое... Хоть ты не выкобенивайся, а?  
Малфой, тяжело опираясь на палку, подошел ближе к Рэйли. Бесцеремонно взял его за щеки, надавил, заставляя открыть рот. Словно лошадь покупал.  
Патрик дернулся, но без толку. Даже на полдюйма не смог сдвинуться.  
Малфой расстегнул на нем рубашку, провел пальцами по груди.  
— Совершенно здоров, — заверил Мэлони. — У нас все сотрудники проходят регулярное колдомедицинское обследование.  
— А вот это что? — Малфой ткнул пальцем в родинку на животе у Патрика. — Из нее, между прочим, может развиться рак кожи, ты в курсе?  
Поттер взял со стола газету, раскрыл ее и углубился в чтение.  
Уизли застонал.  
— Люциус, ты замучил уже! А у моего тела гастрит! И еще я рыжий и лысый! Что дальше?  
— Давай дадим тебе Таулера, хочешь? — предложил Поттер, изучая спортивную страницу. — Уж больно он землю носом роет. Рас-сле-ду-ет... Возьмешь новое молодое тело — и вперед, в аврорскую службу. А?  
Все, кроме Патрика, засмеялись.  
Патрик был в панике. Тело отказывалось слушаться, ноги словно отнялись. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод.  
Он обернулся к стеклянной стене — не верилось даже, что там, в нескольких футах от него, люди ходят, разговаривают, пьют кофе, и никто не обращает внимания на безумную сцену в кабинете!  
Он опять дернулся и попытался что-то сказать, но вышло только мычание.  
— Ладно, — сказал Малфой. — Беру. Но лишь как временный вариант.  
— Отлично, — Поттер сложил газету.  
Патрик все еще пытался что-то сказать. Происходящее выглядело кошмарным сном. Это же невозможно!  
— Вам, наверное, интересно, что происходит, Рэйли? — спросил Поттер, глядя на него.  
— Мой лорд, какой смысл с ним разговаривать...  
— Не перебивай меня. Тем более что я недолго. Рэйли, помните, в конце Второй Войны был короткий промежуток затишья, в 1996 году? Так называемая «странная война»? Когда ничего не происходило, одни мелкие теракты, а все гадали, чем же занят лорд Волдеморт?  
Поттер усмехнулся.  
Еще бы не помнить — Патрику этот билет попался на выпускном экзамене по истории магии.  
— Вижу, что помните. Так вот...  
Как ни странно, от звуков этого голоса — такого знакомого, такого привычного, сто раз слышанного по радио — Патрик вдруг успокоился. Он понял. Черт возьми, это же проверка! Стив ведь говорил о психологических тестах!  
— ...эксперименты по обмену телами, — продолжал тем временем Поттер. — Чтобы при этом сохранялись и личность, и магические способности. Как только работа была завершена, войну можно было сворачивать. Остальное, как вы понимаете, — дело техники.  
Патрик опять против воли оглянулся, посмотрел в коридор. Его хотят убедить, что здесь, на пятом уровне, все подменыши?  
— Почему же все? — спокойно спросил Поттер. — Лишь некоторые. Большинство — как ваш приятель Стив, например, — просто работают на нас. Им хорошо платят, чтобы они не задумывались над тем, что им не положено знать. Кстати, именно Стив сообщил, что вы начали задавать странные вопросы. Вы действительно увидели часть мозаики, Рэйли. Ма-аленькую часть большой программы контроля магловского мира. Если б вы остались у нас работать, можно было бы завесу немного приоткрыть. Но теперь уже нет смысла.  
А ведь это замечательно придумано, как-то отстраненно подумал Патрик. Собрать большую часть маглорожденных и полукровок вместе, чтоб они не представляли угрозы. Выжимать из них все соки, гонять, как рабочую скотину. А если вдруг начнут совать свой нос, куда не надо, — использовать их тела. Потрясающе!  
— Рад, что вы оценили, — кивнул Поттер. — А попутно можно дать выпустить пар чистокровным. Благодаря «новым темным» работники Института ни на минуту не забывают, как им здесь хорошо и безопасно. Рабочей скотинке, как вы правильно подметили, нужен не только пряник, но и кнут... Ну, ладно. Давайте заканчивать, а то у меня сегодня еще дел полно.  
Он вынул палочку.  
— Мне очень жаль, Патрик, — сочувственно сказал Мэлони.  
А потом стало темно. 

***  
Патрик просыпался долго и мучительно. Перед глазами мелькали тени, повторялся один и тот же кошмар: знакомые лица, которые вдруг искажаются, превращаются в чудовищ. Потом стали летать серые и белые треугольники. Присмотревшись, он понял, что это рисунок потолка.  
Треугольники остановились.  
Он осторожно моргнул. Повернул голову, осматриваясь. Размыто, словно через туман, были видны очертания какой-то комнаты. Окно. Шкаф. Он сам лежал на чем-то твердом и плоском. Ощупал руками. Похоже на кровать.  
То ли белье такое жесткое, то ли руки сухие, как пергамент.  
Попробовал сесть. Спина отозвалась противной ноющей болью. Мочевой пузырь давил, требовал срочно облегчиться.  
Патрик покрутил головой, разыскивая что-нибудь похожее на туалет. Потом опустил голову.  
И увидел свои ноги.  
Тощие, как палки, они заканчивались уродливо искривленными растоптанными ступнями. Длинные желтые ногти, пятна на коже... Ноги старика.  
Тогда он закричал. Точнее, хотел закричать. А получился хрип.  
Попытался встать, но чуть не упал на пол. Эти новые ноги еще и не держали. Еле успел схватиться за спинку кровати. Увидел рядом палку, вцепился в нее, осторожно выпрямился, преодолевая боль в левом колене.  
Сердце билось тяжело, неровно, с перебоями. Чтобы вдохнуть, приходилось изо всех сил напрягать мышцы.  
Потом он увидел зеркало над умывальником в углу. Прошаркал туда, осторожно обходя каждую трещинку в линолеуме — страшно было споткнуться и упасть. Поднял глаза, уже зная, что увидит.  
На него смотрело лицо Люциуса Малфоя. Худое, с запавшими глазами, с обтянутыми морщинистой кожей скулами.  
Следующие полчаса Патрик метался, как безумный. Если, конечно, можно назвать метаниями те мелкие шажки, которыми он теперь мог передвигаться. Подергал окно — не открывается. Никакой решетки нет, но окно не открывается. Была бы палочка, можно было бы проверить на наличие магии. Но палочки нет.  
Еще он, кажется, обмочился.  
А еще он плакал. Слезы текли и текли, он их сглатывал, пытался вытереть рукавом пижамы. Руки тряслись, а слезы все не прекращались.  
Потом он тронул дверь, и та вдруг открылась.  
Мелькнула надежда — вдруг его все же проверяют? Может, сейчас ему скажут, что тест окончен и все в порядке…  
Опираясь на палку, он заспешил по оклеенному светлыми обоями коридору, мимо одинаковых крашенных белой краской дверей. Уже не боялся упасть. Торопился найти людей, хоть кого-нибудь.  
В конце коридора обнаружился холл. Здесь тоже были светлые обои с веселеньким рисунком. Мягкие кресла, много цветов. Работал телевизор — показывали футбол.  
В креслах сидело несколько человек. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, взглянул на ближайшего — и опять захрипел, отшатнулся в сторону, ударился локтем о стену.  
У человека в кресле был совершенно голый, гладкий, лысый череп. Бледное, словно восковое, лицо, узкие глаза-щелочки. На поручнях кресла безвольно лежали руки с ненормально длинными пальцами.  
На хрип сидящий даже не обернулся. Так и продолжал бессмысленно пялиться в телевизор.  
Зато за спиной послышались быстрые шаги.  
Патрик оглянулся, попробовал выпрямиться, опираясь на палку. Та скользила по линолеуму, босые ноги разъезжались.  
Подошедшая женщина ловко подхватила его под локоть.  
Патрику показалось, что он ее уже где-то видел. Но где? В памяти тоже был сплошной туман.  
На женщине был отглаженный белый халат. Вблизи Патрик мог рассмотреть ее лицо гораздо четче.  
Аккуратно подведенные глаза, ярко накрашенный рот...  
Патрик попытался сказать ей, что ему надо срочно выйти отсюда, вернуться в Институт. Но женщина уже заговорила. Голос у нее был красивый и глубокий, как у оперной певицы.  
— Мистер Рэйли, зачем же вы встали? Вы с дороги, вам надо отдыхать!  
Она усадила Патрика в кресло. Кресло было такое мягкое, что Патрик сразу провалился в него. Без палки теперь не подняться.  
— Вы, наверное, испугались нашего пациента? — спросила женщина, положив руку на плечо жуткого существа в соседнем кресле. — Уверяю вас, это замечательный человек. Но с ним случилась ужасная трагедия. Автокатастрофа. Множество пластических операций. Неудивительно, что он слегка... дезориентирован. Сознание не смогло справиться с травмой и нашло себе успокоительную иллюзию. Видите ли, он любит сказки о волшебниках. Верит, что он — Гарри Поттер. Мы его не особенно разубеждаем, честно говоря.  
Безволосый никак не отреагировал. По-прежнему пялился в экран. Только с досадой дернулся, когда женщина в белом халате заслонила от него телевизор.  
— А вы случайно не думаете, что вы волшебник, мистер Рэйли?  
Он сглотнул, пошамкал губами.  
— Я... я волшебник... мне надо...  
— Значит, и вы, — печально вздохнула она. — Знаете, мистер Рэйли, эта поттеромания — такая ужасная вещь. Крайне деструктивная. Люди читают эти книги, играют в ролевые игры, а потом навсегда уходят в выдуманный мир. Вот, например...  
Она прошла по холлу и остановилась возле старика со странно искривленным лицом. Тот сидел за столом и медленно, ужасающе медленно двигал руками, собирая паззл. Кусочек паззла упал на пол. Женщина вынула из кармана халата волшебную палочку и небрежно взмахнула ею. Кусочек взлетел обратно на стол.  
— Вот этот пациент, например, — сказала она, убирая палочку, — верит, что он — Рональд Уизли. Вообще увлечение книгами о магии приобретает масштабы психической эпидемии.  
Старик, собиравший паззл, не обращал на слова женщины ни малейшего внимания. Присмотревшись, Патрик увидел, что он и на паззл-то не смотрит. Взгляд его был устремлен в окно, а пальцы подбирали кусочки мозаики наощупь — без всякого смысла, лишь бы выемки и выступы подходили.  
Тем временем женщина подошла к стоявшей посреди холла инвалидной коляске. Сидевший в ней массивный, неопрятный старик с длинными ногтями, больше похожими на когти, вздрогнул и попытался откатиться подальше, но женщина придержала его за плечо.  
— А этот пациент считает себя Невиллом Лонгботтомом. Хотя в последнее время он делает большие успехи. Уже меня узнает. Он у нас умница, правда, Невилл?  
Она наклонилась и поцеловала старика в щеку, оставив отпечаток помады. Тот замычал что-то, попытался ее оттолкнуть. Из уголка рта у него стекала струйка слюны.  
Патрик тем временем боролся с непослушными ногами, пытаясь встать.  
— Не волнуйтесь так, — нежно сказала женщина, подходя к нему. — Здесь вам помогут. Вот увидите.  
Только тогда он заметил нашивку у нее на халате.  
Четкие черные буквы складывались в слова.  
«Доктор Беатрис Мэлони».  
Он опять закричал, захрипел, закашлялся и все искал наощупь палку — то ли чтобы встать, то ли чтобы ударить эту улыбающуюся стерву. Но руки хватали только воздух.  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — сказала она. — Мы начинаем новую экспериментальную программу лечения. Вам в ней будет отведена важная роль. Но это потом, а сейчас — пора спать.  
С этими словами она неожиданно ловко схватила его за руку, задрала рукав пижамы и прижала к дряблому предплечью что-то, похожее на большую коричневую таблетку. Патрик знал, что это магический аналог шприца. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как таблетка тает, впитываясь в кожу.  
Перед глазами все опять поплыло, закружилось. По венам словно проталкивали металлические шарики. Во рту появился противный привкус железа. Но перед тем, как отключиться, Патрик еще услышал женский голос — то ли говоривший вслух, то ли звучавший в недрах его памяти:  
— Добро пожаловать на пятый уровень...

 

— Fin —


End file.
